Mockingjay 1174's Day Out
by TeenageDream123
Summary: It's Mockingjay 1174's birthday! And how better to celebrate than meet some lovely Disney characters! Happy birthday Mockingjay!


**Mockingjay 1174's Day Out**

We begin our story in a tall, nondescript building, in a busy, nondescript city. Two girls walk in the front door. The lobby is large and spacious, with expensive furniture and people in designer clothes. The two girls, one of whom is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, while the other's wearing a light summer dress, stick out like a sore thumb. As the two approach the receptionist, the shorter one in the jeans takes the lead.

"Stay quiet, and let me do the talking." The shorter one mutters. The taller frowns, but decides that this is not the place to disagree. Already, people are looking at them with sneers on their faces. Once they reach the receptionist, the shorter starts to smirk, and in a deep, melodramatic voice, says "Good day madam! I am here, to meet the Disney Characters!" the receptionist looks up from her typing.

"Yes dear?" she says

"We must go now. Immediately."

"Yes dear. Now do you have an appointment?" The shorter one drops the melodramatic tone and nods, while simultaneously leaning forward to check the time. She barely manages to see it before falling over. She instantly stands up and apologizes, brushing her hands over her jeans. the receptionist, slightly flustered, asks "Now what time did you say the appointment was?" The shorter one looks about uncomfortably, as she has forgotten the time she saw.

"Oh, um... Well..." Suddenly it comes to her, and she actually pumps her fist in joy. "2 o'clock! Yes!" The receptionist looks up.

"You're the two o'clock?" The receptionist asks, skeptical. The girls nod vigorously. "You're Mr. and Mrs. Johnson?" The taller girl glares at the shorter one, who sighs in defeat, and starts talking again, in a deeper voice, accompanied by, for some strange reason, a northern accent.

"Oh yes, yes. That's us, but, uh, just so you know, It's Mr. and _Ms._ Johnson! Brother and sister, right sis?" The taller girl was still glaring at the shorter one before sighing and joining in with the accent.

"Oh, yes yes. Pity the poor fool who marries this knucklehead! Heh... Heh..." The receptionist, now looking extremely confused, sends them through, giving a big sigh of relief when they're gone.

* * *

"So was that entire scene a reference to a film I haven't seen yet?" The taller one asks.

"Yep."

"So, there'll be more references to movies then?"

"Yep."

"Right." As the girls walk along the large corridor, it suddenly open out into the most picturesque forest you've ever seen. It reminds the shorter girl of a painting. Suddenly she realizes who they would be seeing. She groans loudly, however the groan is drowned by an extremely high voice that makes the shorter one wince.

"_With a smile and a song..._"

"Oh sh-_mph!_"The taller one has covered the shorter one's mouth.

"There are children reading this!" The shorter one promptly bites her hand.

"Come on then, let's get on with it."

* * *

"That did not go well."

"Oh come on, it could have been worse! At least I got her autograph!"

"Yes and I'm fairly certain we gave her an existential crisis!"

"You're overreacting."

"AM I!?" The two girls are once more walking in the corridor, arguing amiably. suddenly the taller one remembers something.

"Hey, why isn't The Delectable Miss Pond here? It's her birthday on monday!"

"I'm writing her a different birthday fic."

"Oh come on, let her in!" Suddenly out of nowhere a door appears and an older girl steps out.

"Hey guys!" The other two wave

"Hi The Delectable Miss Pond!" The girl then turns back and steps back inside the doorway

"Bye guys!" The other two wave again

"Bye The Delectable Miss Pond!" With a pop, the doorway disappears. The taller one looks slightly disoriented. "Well, that was weird..." the other girl nods, but doesn't comment. Suddenly the corridor gives out again into a large library. The girls expressions both look like they've died and gone to heaven. Suddenly, a pretty young woman enters, the girls look at each other, giving a silent scream at the sight of her.

* * *

"Why'd you make us leave?" The shorter one asks, in a whiny tone

"Because there are other characters to see!"

"But I want Belle!" The taller one rolls her eyes.

"Oh grow..." she trails off as they hear a song in the distance.

"_Look out! Look out!_" The two look at each other in growing horror

"_Pink elephants on parade_" At this line, the girls start running as fast as possible to escape the elephants. As they run, the taller one screams

"This is such a lazy plot device! You just don't want to write anymore!"

"That's not true, I just ran out of time!"

"Excuses, excuses!" When the girls look back they can see the pink elephants in the distance. They run straight past Belle, who when she hears the song behind them instantly leaves the room and locks it tight behind her. They run straight past Snow White, who's still on the ground, sobbing at the realization that she's fictional, and finally past the receptionist, who gasps, then yells,

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" and finally, out on the street where they gasp for air. Then the shorter one stands up.

"Wanna get some cake?" The taller one glares at her, then shrugs.

"Okay."

* * *

**I'd like to dedicate this story to Mockingjay 1174, or 'the taller one'**

**You are the best friend any one can ask for, and I hope you enjoy your present**

**I'd like to suggest everyone read her amazing stories, and the lovely The Delectable Miss Pond as well.**

**I'd also like to suggest you read the birthday fic I will post for Miss Pond later.**


End file.
